Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince)
This incarnation of the Mouse King is voiced by Mike MacDonald and is one of the few villains who has two forms of his animated version (be it the past and present forms). Biography The Past When he was still a mouse prince, he along with his mom, the Mouse Queen and the mouse clan stole some blue cheesecake from the queen who planned to make some for her king. The furious king demanded to do something about it, which resulted in Hans and his uncle to capture all the mice. However, only the prince himself along with his mother remained uncaught. In fury, the Mouse Queen with her son headed to Perlipat's chambers and while the prince watched, Perlipat was given the curse. Later, after a discovery for a cure was found in the Krakatuth Nut, the mice watched as many princes, whom were told not to wear boots due to the spell having to have a man who never wore boots, try and fail. The queen herself was proud as she scolded and abused her son due to the prince not believing her spell will last long. Then, a miracle happened as Hans himself tried and successfully cracked the nut, curing the princess. In rage, the queen sought to use what would be her last spell, cursing Hans and transforming him into a nutcracker. However, during the ruckus, she is killed while the prince himself had his tail crushed. Shocked about his tail permanently bent and his mother gone, he took the crown himself, declaring himself the Mouse King and (after Drosselmeyer with the newly transformed nutcracker were banished) vowed revenge on the Nutcracker himself. The Present He first makes his appearance after Clara (after she finishes dancing and singing with her doll) when his army appeared and the kitten Pavlova chased after them. However, the king himself scared Pavlova as he made himself known with his army cheering him on. When the Nutcracker awoke himself (along with the other toys), he with his army attacked and just when he looks like he would win, Clara throws her shoe at him, resulting him in getting his cape and tail burned while Clara gets knocked out for the rest of the night. The next night, the Mouse King arrives back, bitter about what Clara did, even though he gave Clara her slipper back. He rambles on about taking out the Nutcracker in front of her before Clara tricked him into taking chocolates of hers before he gets trapped in the drawer. He gets freed, though Clara refuses to give her nutcracker to him, prompting him to take Pavlova instead. Fortunately for him, she gives in just as the Nutcracker begins waking up and they duel. Though he seems more victorious, the Mouse King is finally stabbed by the Nutcracker on top of the tree, falling from it and seemingly dead. Later, however, as Clara and the toys with her go to the Land of the Dolls, he awakens, frightening the kitten. Then, in the Land of the Dolls, the rat raged Mouse King tries to take one last chance of revenge, despite being in critical struggling condition. Finally, just as he is about to off Clara, he finally subcomes to his wounds and falls off the top of the balcony with his lifeless body falling into the moat below. It's implied that the events are real when Fritz tells Clara about a mouse Pavlova seemingly caught. Trivia *In the flashback sequence, the mouse king looked more like he would be if Warner Bros. animated him, but in the actual story, he looks more like a typical Disney villain due to the actual story's realistic settings. (More to come) Category:Animal Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rodents Category:Monarchs